


Breakfast Surprise

by ericsonclan



Series: Ericson's Diner AU [60]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, F/M, Kissing, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28920657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: Mitch wakes up early to make some breakfast for Brody.
Relationships: Brody/Mitch (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: Ericson's Diner AU [60]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688374
Kudos: 2





	Breakfast Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> (by Linnea)

“Shit!” Mitch cursed under his breath, nearly dropping the carton of eggs tucked under his arm as he reached for a jug of milk. The raspberry container clattered to the floor causing Mitch to swear more as he rushed to put down the other ingredients. He knelt down and picked up the raspberries then rushed over to the sink and washed them off. He looked at the container of raspberries, water slipping through and dripping through the small openings around the edges. Giving a shrug, he placed it down on the container. He had gotten it in five seconds, that's what mattered. Taking a deep breath he got out the bowls and pans he needed to make this breakfast. Gently placing down the pans and bowls, Mitch began to crack the eggs for the french toast. His green eyes wandered over to the clock in the kitchen. Brody wouldn’t get up for another half an hour. That should be plenty of time to prepare breakfast. His focus was so completely on making sure he had enough time to cook the different parts of the meal that he had failed to notice the egg had missed the bowl. The yolk dripped down and splattered on his bare feet. 

“Gah, fucking fuck!” Mitch whispered and went over to get some paper towels to clean up the mess. He just had to concentrate. Sure he was pretty shit at cooking a lot of things, but he really didn’t wanna mess this up. All he wanted was to surprise his wife with breakfast in bed. It shouldn’t be that hard. With determination burning anew, Mitch cracked open the rest of the eggs he needed in two bowls then poured a bit of milk in one, sprinkling in some sugar and a splash of vanilla before grabbing the container of cinnamon. Mitch shook it, his eyebrows knitting in confusion when nothing came out. He lifted it up to his face and patted it a few more times, causing a small dust of cinnamon to cover his face. Mitch spat and shook his face before shaking some cinnamon into the mix. He left the mixture for a minute and began to turn on the different burners, placing bacon on and some butter in the other pan. A small meow drew his attention when Oreo strutted over the counter, purring loudly as he stuck his head into the french toast mix.

“Oreo, no,” Mitch grabbed the cat and placed him down by his brother who jumped this way and that before whacking Oreo and scampering off. Mitch gave a short laugh then whisked up the french toast mixture. Placing some bread into the mix, he began to cook the first few slices while the bacon sizzled in the other pan. The different smells of breakfast were starting to swirl around, creating a comforting yet tempting smell. Mitch’s smile grew as he worked to make some scrambled eggs. But it proved to be a mistake as he smelled some of the bacon burning.

“Damn it,” Mitch turned down the stove’s lighter then moved to flip over the first few pieces of french toast. Everything soon was back on track as he finished up the bacon then turned his attention back on the scrambled eggs. Folding in some cheese and different veggies, he let the flavors meld and work together. With the bacon done he could finally finish up the french toast. Some got burnt but he just put those aside for himself. He only wanted the best french toast for Brody. Some scampering drew his attention for a second when he saw TNT playing with his catnip toy before Oreo moved forward, wanting a turn. TNT looked at his sibling for a second before kicking his back legs and running away. 

“Oreo, just chill with me.” Mitch moved over, taking down a tray and the different dinnerware he needed. He slid his feet across the floor and began to finish up the rest of the dishes. After a few minutes the french toast was stacked haphazardly on a plate, the scrambled eggs still in the pan and the bacon on some paper towels to get off some of the excess oil. Mitch moved back in front of the tray and began the process of laying out the silverware, plate and glass. His eyes stuck on the napkin for a minute: should he try to make it fancy? Nah, knowing how well that had turned out last time he tried he figured it would end up the same way. Placing down a few pieces of french toast, Mitch added some eggs and bacon to the plate before placing a container of syrup and butter on the tray. He slid across the kitchen, stopping himself with the fridge handle and opening it to take out some orange juice to pour. That was the last part. 

Mitch crossed his arms and smiled down proudly at his accomplishment when his smile faltered. He was forgetting something… The raspberries. Mitch cracked open the container and tossed a few berries on. With a sigh of relief he moved to dump the charred and messed up remains of breakfast on a plate for himself. His eyes looked back at the clock; he had finished just in time. Mitch’s hands grabbed onto the handles of the tray and he made his way to the bedroom, careful not to spill anything. He paused, however, when he saw his next obstacle. The door was closed. With a grunt he lifted up his leg, his eyes growing large when the orange juice nearly tipped over and ruined his breakfast. Freezing for a second he moved his foot forward and wrapped it around the doorknob. It took a few attempts but he successfully opened the bedroom door, signalling for Oreo and TNT to come barreling forward to greet Brody. The two cats hopped up on the bed and immediately went over to Brody who had just woken up.

“Morning,” She gave a happy, sleepy smile to her husband who returned the smile in kind.

“Morning, Brodes.” He walked over and got up on the bed. Leaning forward he captured her lips in a soft kiss. The two looked into each other’s eyes for a moment before Mitch continued. “Mmm, morning breath,”

Brody playfully pushed him away then looked over at the tray that was on top of the bed. “What’s that?”

“Thought I’d make you breakfast in bed,” Mitch lifted it up and moved to place it on Brody’s lap that was currently inhabited by two cats. Brody picked up TNT and Oreo to move them away then pushed back a stray strand of hair. Her blue eyes looked at the breakfast in awe. 

“This looks amazing, Mitch!” Her praise made a happy smile appear on Mitch’s face.

“It was nothing,” He shrugged it off but paused when he felt Brody’s lips on his cheek.

“I think it's super sweet,” Those words made Mitch’s heart do a little flip inside his chest as he sat cross-legged on the bed. “Where’s your breakfast?”

Those words made the brunette’s eyes widen. “Shit, be right back!” Mitch hopped off the bed and after a few minutes returned with his plate of rather burnt looking food. He sat down, perfectly content as he began to dig in.

“If you want some of my food, that’s fine,” Brody offered but Mitch shook his head. 

“No, I’m fine with this. There plenty more french toast if you want any.”

“I think I have plenty here,” Brody smiled down at the breakfast. “French toast, scrambled eggs, bacon, orange juice, you really thought of everything.” The auburn smiled up warmly at her husband.

“Yeah, I’m pretty impressed-” Mitch stopped himself when he realized something. “Shit, forgot the coffee!”

“Mitch!” Brody called out, wanting to tell him it was okay, but he was already off, the two cats in tow. Brody let out a soft laugh as she sliced through her french toast. Even if he was a bit forgetful and a dumbass, he really was a sweet guy. Her sweet guy. Brody let that statement wash over her, making her heart feel all warm and fuzzy before she bit down into the french toast, happy to start digging into the breakfast in bed. 


End file.
